Risk It All
by chairfan17
Summary: *POSSIBLE SPOILERS* My take on the season 5 finale


"Chuck!" Blair called as she opened the doors and ran out onto the roof of the Empire Hotel.

As soon as he heard that familiar voice he turned around. "Blair?" What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that party."

"I was, but I changed my mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dan is waiting for me there. He said if I chose him I would go, but I realized I don't want to be there with him. I want to be with you." She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"No, Blair you can't keep doing this." He said as she gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean running back and forth. First me, then Louis, then me again, then Humphrey, now back to me! What happened to the powerful woman I knew and loved?"

"She's standing right here. And I'm not running anymore. I choose you." She tried to kiss him again but like before, he pulled away.

"I can't keep doing this, Blair. If we do get back together I need to know that it's permanent."

"But-"

"Think about it. And I mean _really_ think about it."

"But I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I'm doing this. I need to know that this is real, like before everything happened."

They stood there in silence just looking at each other for a few seconds before Chuck placed a soft kiss on Blair's cheek. She watched as he walked away leaving her standing there alone.

XOXO

_One Week Later…_

She opened the doors of the Roosevelt Hotel. And walked into the crowd of people. She knew they were having a casino-themed party and he would be there.

She kept walking until she found him sitting alone at one of the poker tables. She sat down next to him, not saying a word or even looking at him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. He didn't say anything, he just turned around to look at her.

"Chuck, I know I've been running away, but I've been scared. I've been scared of living the life I've always wanted to live with you. " She looked down, "I guess I'm just scared that we would end up like before, and loose everything."

"Blair…" He looked down at the table.

"I realized that I really do want to be with you. I want to risk it all." She paused and looked at the cards and poker chips the man working the table put in front of her, "Which is why I'm going all in."

"You're going all in for what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You and me. If I win, we get married, but if I loose we go our separate ways and don't take a risk at all. What do you say Bass? Yes or no?"

"Yes." He said as he let out a deep breath as they both turned around and started playing.

After about an hour, Chuck put down his cards. Blair looked over then looked back at her. Her eyes were wide open. "Oh my god!" She gasped. Chuck looked at her. "I won!"

"What?" A smile slowly started to appear on Chuck's face.

"I won, Chuck!" She looked at him with a smile just as big as his.

"So this means-" Chuck started before Blair cut him off.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

They both, still shocked at what just happened, got up from the table and headed towards the door.

When they got to Chuck's suite at the Empire he stopped as soon as they walked into the living room. "Wait here, I have something for you." He gave her a kiss before he walked into his room. He back a few seconds later with a small black box in his hand.

"Chuck…" Blair said, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Well, since we're getting married, I think you should have a ring."

Blair just stood there, confused. They just decided to get married, how could he already have a ring? Chuck opened the box and Blair let out a gasp. "Chuck! This is the Harry Winston ring! I thought you gave it back months ago. How could you-"

"Harry Winston sent it back. For some reason, they though I must have forgotten it there. They took it and sent it back to me."

Blair didn't know what to say. She just stood there in shock, staring, as Chuck put the ring on her finger.

She finally took her eyes off of the ring and looked up at him. "I can't wait to sped the rest of my life with you, and I mean it this time. I love you Chuck."

"I love you too Blair." He said as they both leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: So this is my take on the spoilers I heard for the finale. I don't know how true they are though (although, I do have a feeling they are).**


End file.
